


I Told You So

by hollabackgirll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollabackgirll/pseuds/hollabackgirll
Summary: “Oh, look who it is guys! The Stark kid.”Well shit. Brock Rumlow was linebacker on the football team and the stereotypical douche jock who thinks he’s all that. He also happens to hate Tony’s guts. Most likely because Tony decided to trip him in public after he saw him grab a girl’s ass after she’d already turned him down.Yeah, Tony really fucking hated Brock and the feeling was definitely mutual.Or the one where Rumlow beats up Tony, but Steve comes to the rescue!
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Stony fic so please comment and let me know what you think (: Also, for those of you who follow my Hawaii Five-O story, I don't know if I'm going to finish it. As of right now, I don't think I will because I just kind of stopped watching the show and wasn't as devoted to the ship anymore. But idk, maybe I'll change my mind. Either way, enjoy this fic!

“Tony.”

“Tony.”

“TONY!”

“Huh, what? Oh, hey Pep, when did you get here?”

“Well maybe, if you bothered to pay attention to anything other than lover boy over there, you would have noticed that I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.”

“I told you to stop calling him that, Pep! I don’t even like him.” Which was a lie. A total, complete lie. He was in love with him, and “him” had a name and it was Steve Rogers. Aka captain of the football team at MIT. Aka also the quarterback. Aka the love of Tony’s life.

“Like who? Are we talking about Tony’s huge crush on Steve again?” Rhodey asked, sitting next to Pepper on the bench.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Ugh guys, fine! Yes, I find the guy attractive. Yes, I might have a tiny crush on him, but it’s fine because I’m just going to pine from afar.” Tony smirked his casual “nothing bothers me” smirk. He definitely had no chance with Steve so there was no point in trying to do anything about his crush. He’d figured that out a long time ago.

“Tones, I know you’re scared he won’t like you back, but that is the worst possible scenario. Steve’s a good guy and would never be a dick about something like this. You should at least try.” Rhodey and Pepper sent encouraging smiles Tony’s way.

“Rhodey, honey bear, platypus, light of my life, I’m a 20 year old nerd working on his second PhD, who everyone thinks bought his friends and his way into this school because his daddy is a billionaire. There’s no way saint-like Steve is going to like someone like me. So could you guys please just leave it alone?” Tony sighed, frustrated with himself and his friends. He got up and walked away from the football field despite hearing his friends call him back. He needed some time alone.

He headed towards the labs to try and relieve some stress and to finish up a project he’d been working on. He’d been hoping to pitch it to his dad when he got back from his business trip in Japan, but he wasn’t sure it was good enough. Walking towards his car, he was replying to some texts when he ran into someone.

“Oh, look who it is guys! The Stark kid.”

Well shit. Brock Rumlow was linebacker on the football team and the stereotypical douche jock who thinks he’s all that. He also happens to hate Tony’s guts. Most likely because Tony decided to trip him in public after he saw him grab a girl’s ass after she’d already turned him down.

Yeah, Tony really fucking hated Brock and the feeling was definitely mutual.

“What do you want, asshole? Need help with your homework?”

“You think you’re funny, don’t you Stark? Well tell me if you still think so after I beat the shit out of you.” And then came the first blow. Tony was taken aback by the force of the blow, not actually expecting Brock to hit him. Brock’s assaults had been verbal up to this point, but Tony guessed things had to escalate eventually. After the first blow came a punch to the stomach that sent him to the ground. Then the rest of the guys with Brock started joining in, pummeling Tony. Every time Tony would try to get away, they would all just start laughing and hit him again. He figured he’d wait till unconsciousness took over him, which by the amount of pain radiating from all over his body, he assumed would be soon.

“Hey! What the fuck’s going on?” Thank god. He vaguely heard Rumlow yell, “Shit, run!” but, he couldn’t bother to try opening his eyes, so he laid on the ground, trying to gain his breathe.

“Yeah, you better run you assholes!” As soon as they were on their way, Tony, still lying on the ground, clutching his stomach, heard someone run over to him. He looked up and…

Oh god, it was Steve. Steve fucking Rogers. The guy he was basically in love with. Just perfect.

“Hey, man. My name’s Steve, I’m going to get you some help, okay? Can you stand?”

Tony nodded limply. He grabbed Steve’s hand and tried to steady himself, before realizing he couldn’t stand on his ankle properly, and toppled right into Steve. “Sorry,” he half mumbled.

“Don’t even worr- wait, Tony? Tony Stark?” Steve questioned.

“The one and only,” Tony answered, attempting to smile with his busted lip. “Didn’t know you knew me.”

Steve smiled. “You’re friends with Rhodey right? He’s on the football team and talks about you all the time.” Tony was going to kill Rhodey.

“Besides, my friend Clint’s dating your friend Natasha.” In reality, that wasn’t the only reason Steve knew Tony. Ever since he spotted Tony in his physics class, he was immediately drawn to the boy. At first, he assumed he was a freshman, but then, he found out Tony was actually the TA, and well that made him even more attracted to him. He always had a thing for smart guys. He found out who Tony was, and had basically been head over heels. But he had never gotten the balls to talk to him.

“Oh, yeah, Clint. Funny guy. Don’t know how he deals with Natasha though, I mean her looks could kill.” They both chuckled, before Tony grimaced, obviously in pain.

“Shit, sorry I should be getting you some help. Maybe don’t laugh right now. Do you think you can make it to the health center from here, or do I have to carry you?”

“I can walk!” Tony practically shouted. There was no way he was letting Steve Rogers carry him like he was some damsel in distress. That’d be too fucking embarrassing. The guy already saw him get beaten to a pulp; he wanted to keep whatever remaining dignity he had left.

“Okay, let’s take it slow.” Steve wrapped Tony’s arm around his waist and began to walk slowly with him. They’d gotten about a fourth of the way there with Tony trying to quiet his painful whimpering. Yeah, he definitely broke a rib. Or maybe three. Steve, noticing Tony trying to hide his grimaces, said, “Oh, screw this,” and lifted Tony bridal style, into his arms while trying to carefully avoid his ribs.

“Steve, put me down, I can walk!”

“No, you can’t. I can tell you’re in pain and this will be much faster.”

“But-“ Tony started, wriggling in Steve’s arms which aggravated his side and led to an extreme amount of pain. “Oh fuck, okay I take it back!” Tony whined, breathing deeply to try and deal with the pain. Maybe if he just closed his eyes, he could just pass out. Yeah, that sounded nice. “I think I’m just going to close my eyes for a bit…”

Steve, who had started to walk faster, looked at Tony’s pale face. “Tony, come on now don’t pass out on me. Come on, keep your eyes open for me, doll.” Steve started into a jog, becoming worried when Tony didn’t respond to him. Oh god, please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.

.

.

.

.

The first thing he registered was pain. A shit load of pain. The second was an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere. The third was someone’s hand firmly grasping his own. Slowly, Tony opened his eyes only to see a bright light. He whimpered loudly and closed his eyes quickly, feeling a stabbing sensation in his brain.

“Shhhh, Tones. I’m sorry let me turn down the lights.” Tony vaguely registered his hand being let go and noticed the light behind his eyelids go down. He slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around and noticed the room was a lot darker than before, but he could still tell he was in a hospital room of some sort.

“What happened?” Tony murmured slightly, still groggy from being out for so long.

Pepper’s voice softly reached his ears, “Steve called us as soon as he took you to urgent care and told us what happened. We came right away. You’ve been out for about 5 hours. The doctor said you have four broken ribs, a mild concussion, a fractured sternum, a busted lip, and a broken nose.”

Tony looked over to see tears in her eyes. “Pep, don’t worry I’m fine. You know me, nothing gets me down,” smirking slightly, although with his busted lip it probably came out as more of a grimace.

“How can you say that Tony?! The doctor said that if Steve hadn’t stopped those guys when he had you could’ve had serious, permanent trauma! Things could’ve been even worse!” She grasped his hand, trembling.

Rhodey spoke up. “Pepper’s right, Tony. Those guys could’ve permanently injured you. You can’t be so blasé about these types of things. We’re your best friends, we’re always going to worry about you.”

Tony nodded slowly, acknowledging his concussion. “Okay, I’m sorry you guys. I’ll try not to worry you guys so much, but this time it wasn’t even my fault!”

“Sorry, Tones you’re right this isn’t the time to talk about that. We’re just glad you’re okay. It’s a good thing Steve got there when he did, huh?” Rhodey smirked, looking cocky.

“Come off it, platypus. Where is my knight in shining armor anyways?” Tony asked, trying to be nonchalant but obviously failing.

Pepper smiled, evidently seeing through Tony’s facade. “He’s been by your beside this whole time. He just went to grab some coffee for all of us. He should be back soon though, don’t worry,” Pepper added with a wink.

Just as Pepper said, Steve walked in moments later. “Oh, you’re finally awake. We were all so worried! How do you feel?”

“Well pretty much like shit. But from what I heard of my injuries, I guess that makes sense? Thanks for saving me back there, really appreciate it,” Tony said with a grimace. Really appreciate it? Really? The guy practically saves your life and that’s what you’re going to go with, Tony chastises himself.

Pepper and Rhodey glance at one another and slowly back out of the room, leaving Steve and Tony to work things out themselves. “Oh, don’t mention it. I would’ve done the same for anyone else.” Jesus, Rogers. You would’ve done the same for anyone else, way to make the guy feel special.

Seeing Tony’s face fall, Steve backtracks, “I mean, not that you’re not special or anything. Because you are Tony, you totally are. I just mean that anyone would’ve done what I did, whether it was you or someone else because it was the right thing to do. But I am glad it was you that I found. I mean - not that I’m glad that this happened to you but I mean like I’m glad I was the one who found you? No that’s not right either, I’m sorry how bad am I messing this up?”

Steve looked up to see Tony trying his best to hold in a laugh. Finally, unable to hold it in, Tony starts cackling. “Oh my god Rogers, you’re absolutely adorable when you ramble. And I get what you’re saying don’t worry, I’m also glad that you were the one who found me,” Tony added with a soft smile.

Steve sighed in relief, but blushed at Tony words. God, that smile could cure cancer. “Well, now that you’re awake and Pepper and Rhodey are here I guess I should go,” Steve said with a slight frown. He didn’t want to leave but he also didn’t want to intrude.

“No! Please stay,” Tony added quickly. “I mean, I would like if you stayed. You know, if you wanted to, that is.”

Steve smiled brightly at him. He grasped Tony’s hand in his. “I would really love to stay, Tony.”

Tony was starting to feel sleepy again, his eyes become droopy. He struggled to keep them open, blinking rapidly, when Steve laughed. “Tony, go to sleep doll. I’ll be here when you wake up, don’t worry.”

Tony smiled gratefully at Steve and let his eyes fall shut. Just before he fell asleep, he felt soft lips at his forehead. “Sleep well, Tony,” Steve whispered, as he kissed his forehead.

.

.

.

.

_1 month later_

The doctors eventually let Tony leave the hospital after a few days, with his promise that he would take it easy for a few weeks while his injuries healed. Since then, Steve has been glued to Tony’s side. After practically grilling Tony on exactly what happened, Tony finally gave Steve and Rhodey all the details, including who did it. And if Rumlow magically decided to quit the team 2 days later, well, Steve and Rhodey just smirked to themselves and fist bumped. Yeah, it was probably a mistake letting those two become friends.

Steve and Tony had been hanging out almost everyday since then and Tony has learned so much about Steve over the past two weeks, like how his birthday’s on the fourth of July and how he loves dogs but hates cates, how he used to look like a shrimp for a majority of his life but hit puberty late and eventually bulked up (which Tony admittedly did not believe until Steve finally gave in and showed him pictures. Tony still keeps one in his wallet.)

If he had a crush on Steve before, he’s definitely in love with the guy now. Steve had been such a sweetheart, helping him carry his books, spending time with him in his lab to make sure he wasn’t overexerting himself, cooking for him when Tony forgot to eat. He was doing so much for Tony and Tony couldn’t help but fall even more in love with him. Only problem was, Tony didn’t know what to do about these feelings he had.

Rhodey and Pepper both encouraged him to tell Steve how he felt. “Come on Tones, the guy is obviously head over heels for you. He literally has been waiting on you, hand and foot. You’re practically my baby brother but I wouldn’t do half the things he’s done for you. Just tell him how you feel, I’m 100% sure he feels the same,” Rhodey encouraged with a soft smile.

“I know you’re scared of getting your heart broken, but Tony, that guy is totally in love with you. Just the way he looks at you, you can tell,” Pepper added. “And on the off chance that he does end up hurting you, Rhodey and I will totally kick his ass.”

Tony laughed at that. “I hear you guys, but I just genuinely think you’re wrong. Steve’s a nice guy and that’s it. He doesn’t like me like that and it’s taken me awhile to accept that, but I have. So, while I appreciate what you guys are doing, please stop because nothing’s going to happen.”

Tony thought about that conversation for days afterwards. With every smile Steve passed his way, he thought about what Rhodey and Pepper said, but kept telling himself that there was no way that they were right. Steve only liked him as a friend and he had accepted that.

It was a couple weeks later when things finally came to head. Steve and Tony were sitting on Steve’s bed in his dorm, watching a movie. “I still don’t get why we’re watching the fourth one first. Shouldn’t we start with the first movie?” Steve glanced over at Tony, who was sitting right next to him. So closely, in fact, that their thighs were tightly pressed against each other. (Two guys, sitting on a twin bed next to each other? Of course they’ll be practically on top of one another.)

“Steven, don’t try and ask questions about things you don’t understand. We start with Episode IV. That’s how everyone should watch them. Now stop asking stupid questions and watch the movie.” Tony nudged Steve in the arm, while leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve held his breath. Oh god, he’s leaning on my shoulder. Okay, time to make a move Rogers, you can do this. Steve slowly moved his hand and placed it lightly on top of Tony’s. He glanced at Tony and saw that the brown-haired boy was still entranced with the movie. Who knew Star Wars could be so interesting? He definitely had to rewatch it later, when he could actually pay attention.

He picked up Tony’s hand and slotted their fingers together, pulling both their hands into his lap. Steve didn’t dare look at Tony and stared straight ahead at the movie. Deep breaths, Rogers. Oh god, did Tony even notice? Was his hand sweating? He should’ve wiped his hands on his pants before hand, shit.

Steve eventually risked a glance at Tony, only to find the boy’s eyes focused on their hands. Tony looked up at Steve, looking confused. “Steve?”

Steve brushed his thumb back and forth on Tony’s hand. “Yeah, Tones?”

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, voice breaking a little.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago.” And with that, Steve grasped Tony’s chin with his other hand and slowly slotted their lips together. Moments later and not having not gotten a response from Tony, Steve pulled back. He let go of Tony’s hand and tried to move away.

“I’m - I’m sorry, Tony. Shit, I messed everything up. Just forget I did th-“ Steve tried to finished, but was interrupted by lips on his. Tony cupped Steve’s face and firmly pressed their lips together.

“Shut up, Steve,” Tony whispered, in between kisses. Steve finally got with the program and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, losing himself to the kiss. He felt Tony’s tongue slowly breach his lips. Steve met Tony with passion, practically shoving his tongue down Tony’s throat. Tony let out a soft moan, letting Steve take control of the kiss. Steve, hearing Tony’s moan was determined to get him to make even more of those lovely noises.

Steve sucked Tony’s lower lip into his mouth before softly biting it, leading Tony to groan loudly. Slowly, they came apart. Tony pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “Jesus, Steve. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Steve opened his eyes, looking straight into Tony’s. He brought his hand up to Tony’s cheek, caressing it softly. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Tony blushed slightly, breaking eye contact with Steve. “I was scared. I didn’t know if you felt the same way. I’ve had these feelings for a long time and we were just getting close. I didn’t want to ruin anything,” Tony added, biting his lip.

Steve’s thumb brushed Tony’s lip out of his teeth, before leaning in and kissing the brunette again. Steve pulled away and looked at Tony’s hazy eyes. “I’ve had a crush on you for so long, Tony. Every time Rhodey talked about you at practice, I was always so eager to hear more about you because I was too shy to actually talk to you. You’re cute and funny and smart and I didn’t think that _I_ had a chance with _you_.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised at that. “Steve, that’s ridiculous. You’re literally the epitome of human perfection. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Well, I’ll just be happy if I get to call you mine. Can I call you mine, sweetheart?”

Tony smiled brightly at him, before straddling his lap. Bringing their foreheads together, Tony brushed their noses together. “You certainly can, baby. As long as I can call you mine as well.”

“So does this mean we’re dating? I can call you my boyfriend now, doll?” Steve asked with a smirk.

“Only if I can, too,” Tony replied with a laugh.

And with that, Tony brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tony swept his fingers throughout Steve’s hair, tugging a little, leaving Steve groaning. Steve let his hands roam, running them up and down Tony’s sides before grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. Tony yelped before he moaned. The change in position lead Tony to grind against Steve.

Steve, still squeezing Tony’s ass, ended their kiss and started peppering kisses along Tony’s neck. When he reached the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, Steve bit down hard and then sucked. Tony let out a loud moan at that. “God, Steve.”

Steve kept sucking kisses up and down Tony’s throat before eventually pulling back to see the dark marks forming. Pleased with himself, he moved back up and took Tony’s lips in his. “Damn, Tony, look at you. So beautiful.” They slowly broke apart, both trying to get their breathe back.

Steve took Tony’s face in his hands. “I love you, Tony. I really do.”

Tony smiled softly, enamored with this man he gets to call his boyfriend. “I love you too, Steve. I really do.”

And if the next time Rhodey and Pepper saw Tony, he was holding Steve’s hand with light bruises along his neck, well they definitely didn’t say I told you so.

They waited until Steve got up and left for class to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? Comment and let me know :-) Thinking about turning this into a series, but on the fence about it. Let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in!


End file.
